The invention relates to a convertible partition wall comprising wall elements fastened to vertical, tubular supports.
There are numerous such types of partition wall construction; stability is imparted to them only by virtue of the fastening at the floor and the ceiling of a room.
A previous proposal for such a partition wall is described in German Gebrauchsmuster 84 31 406. With this known partition wall, plinth elements are required for fixing the partition wall to the floor and these grip the lower edges of the wall elements. The supports are screwed onto a screw pin, which is joined to a plinth element, and at their other end are clamped with respect to the ceiling by means of a screw connection. At their upper edge the wall elements are merely joined to the supports by hooks.